The invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a power head such as that of a brake booster to a fixed panel, the mounting being arranged on one side of the panel for simplified assembly. It more particularly relates to a cam locking arrangement for mounting a brake booster to the dash of a vehicle. The booster may be of a conventional type, which is normally mounted to the vehicle dash panel with the booster in the engine compartment of the vehicle and the booster push rod extending rearwardly into the passenger compartment and attached to a brake pedal arm for actuation by the vehicle operator. It has been common practice for many years to secure a brake booster housing to the firewall of a vehicle by means of studs extending through holes in the firewall. In some instances a mounting bracket may be secured to the firewall and the booster is in turn secured to the mounting bracket. Examples of such constructions are replete in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,537, issued Dec. 19, 1961, shows a booster 13 with bolts 43 extending through a firewall so as to mount the booster on the firewall. A bracket mounting arrangement using studs is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,892, issued Aug. 23, 1960. It has also been known to secure a bracket to the booster and have the bracket extend into the passenger compartment with the mounting bracket being bolted to the firewall. Examples of this are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,260, issued Oct. 17, 1972; and 3,714,780, issued Feb. 6, 1973.
It is proposed to practice the invention herein disclosed and claimed by providing a housing plate on the power head which is meshed with and turned to cam lock into another plate which is secured to the vehicle dash. All of the brake booster push rod attachments can be attached or installed from the engine compartment side of the dash. Once the booster power head has been interlocked in camming relation, a fastener or fasteners may be secured to keep the booster power head from rotating in the reverse direction to become unlocked. All of the motions of installing the power head are circular about the axis of the power head and push rod, the camming action producing a slight axial movement as the power head is cam locked in place. The booster push rod may have a ball and socket snap action arrangement so that the push rod is connected to the brake pedal arm after the booster assembly is attached to the dash by merely pressing the brake pedal arm downwardly over the ball end of the push rod.